Video conferencing solutions use Pan Tilt Zoom (PTZ) cameras placed at the center of the display screen's upper or lower surface to capture video of participants. The PTZ camera is fixed firmly in the selected position and uses pan and tilt around a fixed or stationary axis in response to speaker tracking using microphone array technology.
Two-camera solutions, such as Polycom EagleEye™ and Cisco SpeakerTrack™, use microphone array technology for speaker tracking and switch the cameras between active speakers.
These solutions can provide remote participants with an undesirable video of the meeting, including blind spots, hidden participants, misleading gaze direction, among other issues.